Nightmares
by Storyteller's Dream
Summary: Set after Order 66. Darmen has nightmares. Ordo talks to his younger brother about love. Read and Review please.


Name: Storyteller's Dream

Title: Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Rating: T

Main Pairings: Etain/Darmen

Secondary Pairings: Besany/Ordo, Rex/Ahsoka (mention), Bly/Aayla (mention)

Notes:

:: ~ :: - Comlink Speech

_Italic_- Thoughts

" ~ " - Speech

Characters will be Out of Character.

There are several characters that add no use to the whole story but are there as fillers. And simply because we never see them.

Currently my first and ONLY Order 66 fic.

**IN THIS FIC, ETAIN IS ALIVE.**

Nightmares

His eyes open and breathing quicken. He sits up and looks around, reaching for the blaster that he keeps under the pillow. For a long moment he sits in the dark before relaxing. He feels her move closer to him, her hand reaching up to grasp the blaster and pulls it out of his hand. She's the only one that he would ever allow to do that; the only one besides a brother or his father.

He looks down into her green eyes, so full of love and understanding. She set the blaster on the nightstand before wrapping him in a fierce hug. He held her close, knowing that he could hurt her with his strength but she never seemed to mind. His hand curled up in her long brown hair and he laid them back down on the bed.

"Everything will be alright Darmen. Everyone will be alright." Etain whispered curling into his bulk.

Darmen had been having nightmares ever since a visit from Rex and Ahsoka, the third Jedi they knew that survived. Rex had made it his mission not only to protect Ahsoka from the rest of the 501st but her former Master, the new Darth Vader. They had news concerning some of their brothers and the Jedi.

Bly and Aayla. When the Emperor declared Order 66, Bly refused to kill Aayla Secura. Everyone knew that the stern Commander had a soft spot for his General. He didn't believe that she was a traitor. So his Second, Torque finished the mission against the blue Twi'lek. Bly died protecting her. Torque buried them both and continued on, assuming command of the legion.

It scared Darmen. It scared Rex, Kal-buir, everyone. And now Darmen couldn't sleep. He held Etain close, her scent calming him but not enough to help him sleep. He needed to talk to someone. Perhaps maybe someone else was up. He didn't want to continue to bother Etain. She needed her sleep because she too, felt the stress of the information that Rex and Ahsoka brought them.

He left the bed, careful not to make a sound and slid out the door. He needed to check on his son, Kad. That always makes him feel calmer. Kad's room was down the hall, near Kal-buir's room. As he walked in, he saw that Ordo was already there. The former-Null ARC Captain turned towards him with a calm expression.

"Can't sleep _ner_ _vod_?" Ordo asked softly.

"No. I just... the nightmares." Darmen said in an almost pleading tone. "I don't want to stress Etain out anymore. But I can't help but see Bly dying while protecting his general-"

"His lover." Ordo interrupted as he looked down at the young toddler. Darmen looked confused.

"What?"

"Aayla Secura and Bly were lovers. He was going to ask her to marry him after the war. She was going to leave the Jedi Order. Bly told Vau just a week before 66." Ordo watched the young former commando sit down in the chair hard.

"Rex and Ahsoka knew?" Ordo nodded.

"Darmen, you said nightmares. Tell me about these nightmares." Ordo sat down across from him.

"I remember us fleeing from Coruscant. I remember those Padawans and I remember them attacking us. I remember Etain defending Niner. Ordo, I don't know what I would have done if Etain had been killed..."

Ordo watched the younger man, his younger brother and had to acknowledge that Darmen's thoughts were much like his own. What would he have done if Besany had been out there fighting a bunch of terrified Padawans and been killed? He'd have gone insane and not even Kal-buir could have stopped him.

"I know what you're feeling _ner vod_. You feel fear for the woman that you love. Uncertainty and knowledge that she could have been killed, but that she was willing to do so to save you."

"This sounds extremely... cheesy I think Fi would say coming from you." Dar said with his brow arched. Ordo blinked at him for a long moment.

"Maybe it is, but it's the truth. The loss of Etain is something that scares you far more than loosing your brothers. But you can't let that fear guide you. She won't thank you for coddling her."

"Maybe you're right. I should get back to her." Darmen said getting up. "Thank you, _ner vod_."

Ordo nodded as Dar brushed his hand over Kad's head. Kad opened his eyes and smiled at his father before going back to sleep. Dar turned and walked back to his room where Etain lay awake waiting for him.

"Hey." She whispered snuggling back into him. "Did you and Ordo have a nice talk?"

"Yeah," he whispered kissing the top of her head. "He and Kad helped me sort a few things."

"Good, do you suppose you can come up with a good name for a girl?" She asked innocently. Dar blinked in surprise before laughing, causing their nearest neighbor, Kom'rk to bang on the wall disgruntled.

~~*~~

Besany watched Dar enter his rooms before coming out to find her Ordo. She wanted to tell him what Etain told her. With a smile she entered Kad's room to find Ordo in the rocking chair.

"Ordo?" She asked softly coming to his side. Ordo looked up at her face before wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head there.

"I'll be to bed soon, Besany."

"You could come now, so that you'll be up in time to tell Kal-buir the wonderful news."

Ordo blinked in confusion.

"What news?"

"How do twins sound to you?" Besany asked ruffling his hair. After a moment Ordo's face lit up and he jumped up to twirl her around in his arms.

~End


End file.
